I'm Not Even Supposed To Be Here
by FlannelSalmon
Summary: "Go to Eden Prime, they said... Get some experience for your thesis, they said... Not so simple when everything's goes sideways. This is not how I thought this day would go." -ME1, as told by Jim Matthews [SI-based OC]. Mild changes to canon. **Update: Logging this as 'Complete' and will be revising as a new story**
1. Chapter 1: What the heck is going on?

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my *dun-da-da-duh!* First Ever FanFiction! *scattered applause*

Seriously though, thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy. Please please please, provide me with some feedback (or criticism, you did put in valuable time reading at least this far) into the comments and reviews section below.**

**Disclaimer: All characters [excepting Corporal Jim Matthews, Staff Sergeant Neil Carson, Sergeant Wheeler, and Private First Class Werkheiser] are property of the Mass Effect series and their parent ownership.**

* * *

"Run and Gun. Move to cover, covering fire, wait for Neil..." I mumbled to myself.

I took several deep breaths and slid down into a crouch. I reached my gloved hand under my helmet to wipe sweat away from my brown eyes. I whistled sharply to my compatriot before shouldering my rifle. I took several quick breaths before I opened fire on the encroaching robots.

Sergeant Neil Carson scurried over to join me, his green eyes showing a very real fear that neither of us would make it off this planet. He took a moment to breath before standing up and shouldering his own rifle against the mechanized warriors. "What the hell are these things Jim? Never seen 'bots this smart..."

I ducked back into cover as my commanding officer kept the mechs suppressed. "No idea sarge. But they've definitely got better programming... than what the Alliance has," I said while catching my breath. "Switch!" I called out before sending more rounds down-range.

Carson ducked back as I took over suppression. He looked behind their position to an outcropping. "Should be able to break for it..." he whispered hoarsely. He pressed against our cover as he wiped sweat away from his own green eyes. "Break for the outcropping five meters back and I'll cover you!" He tapped my shoulder as he popped out, scoring several hits on a mech's chest plate. "Go now! Fall back!"

I nodded and took off across the dry landscape. My HUD began wailing as my shields started to fail. "Damnit!" I yelled out as my foot caught and I stumbled into the dirt, rounds cut through the air I just occupied moments before. My rifle clattered away as I braced myself. I pushed myself onto my toes, leaping up from prone before rushing behind the outcropping. I reached for my sidearm and whistled to Carson again. "Kick the rifle!" I shouted while I fired several shots at the machines, covering my friend as much as possible.

Carson rushed towards me nearly tripping over the same rock, and kicked the rifle over before he slipped into cover on the opposite side. "Only three left and I think we're clear," Carson shouted as his shots took down another mech. He ducked back into cover, his rifle actively venting.

I offered a nod in thanks as I picked up my rifle, sliding my pistol back into its holster on the armor. I sighted down the limited scope of my rifle and let out several controlled bursts. I watched intently as the enemy's shields popped before it could get into cover. I smiled while I pulled the trigger only to have warnings scream across my HUD. "Crap! Nuts to this..." I ducked back and dropped my rifle. I reached my finger into the center of my palm, tapping the mini-facturing extruder panel to activate the omni-tool's combat mode. The orange display sprang to life around my forearm. I snapped by thumb out twice in succession to activate production of an overload tech mine. I glanced over at Carson, still venting his rifle, and pointed to my omni-tool. Carson smiled and nodded. I popped out, tossing the mine at a rock between the two mechs. I ducked back down as the mine exploded, stunning both foes with an EMP. Carson fired at both helpless targets, downing them quickly.

We collapsed against our cover for a few moments, breathing heavily. We looked at one another smiling, just glad to be alive. We sat and breathed, drinking in whatever small rest we could get. Almost in unison we rose, making sure all our gear was still with us before realizing we heard gunfire coming from behind our position.

"GET BACK DOC!" I heard another voice yell. Wait... I know that voice, I thought before yelling out "Wheeler, that you?"

"Questions later! More hostiles!" Staff Sergeant Wheeler yelled back as Carson and I moved up. We glanced at two civilians that rushed towards the small habitation unit next to the outcropping we hid behind. How didn't we notice that before? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I tucked myself against the rock the sergeant used for cover. I quickly tapped his thigh twice in succession to let him know to switch. I popped up out of cover and fired several bursts at one of the mechs trying to rush our position. I took off it's right arm in the process, which was almost comical. If it weren't for the accelerated shrapnel coming at us from their guns anyway. It looked dumbly where it's arm used to be before Carson took it's head off. Come to think of it, those heads look like oversized flashlights...

I ducked back down as Wheeler took over, downing the last mech before he collapsed against the rock. "Next time... look around... before taking... a nap... jackass," he breathed out heavily.

"Sorry sir. Corporal Matthews and Sergeant Carson, Charlie Squad, Platoon 212. Comms have been down since that giant octopus showed up." I leapt up and gave him a smart salute.

Wheeler swatted a hand at me absently as he recovered. "Battlefield kid, save the salutes for when we're out of here. Least you've still got some wits about you with all this. Staff Sergeant Wheeler of the 232... what's left of it anyway. PFC Werkheiser and I are the only ones left..." He pushed himself off the rock and stood up, clapped a hand on my shoulder, and pushed gently to motion to the civilians. "Found these two running from those things. Think you can lock them in the hab over there?" he whispered.

I looked back to him and nodded before I motioned to my omni-tool. "Yeah, I can do that." Carson walked over to speak with Wheeler while Werkheiser kept watch for any hostiles. I walked over to the civilians, secured my weapon, and tossed them a wave. "Sit tight and I'll get you inside. You should be safe in there." I told them before I touched the outside of my wrist, activating my omni-tool from the touch panel.

"Th-thank you," the short-haired woman tentatively replied. "Manuel and I were lucky to have found your friends. We were stuck at the dig site... those things arrived and-"

I looked up from my omni-tool, letting the rudimentary decryption program work it's magic. "Doctor, it's alright. We're here to help you." I tried to reassure her. "We're going to get you inside and make sure you're safe. What's your name?" I asked in an attempt to get her mind off the events of the past hour or so.

She took several breaths and replied "Doctor Warren, and this is my assistant Doctor Cayce. Please..." she stopped and nearly sobbed as she motioned to the door.

I nodded back to the doctors and removed my helmet with my left hand. I dropped it at my feet and ran my gloved hand through my damp hair. I was about to crouch down and retrieve my helmet when I jumped as a hand came down on my shoulder. "How's it coming?" Carson asked me. I shook my head and lightly punched his shoulder. "Fine, just don't spook me like that man..."

"Good, good..." he replied before he leaned in to whisper "...but hurry. There's more of those things coming. Civvies need to get to cover ASAP." He patted my shoulder and motioned to them with his nose before he turned around and readied his rifle.

I nodded and let out a sigh before I turned back to the doctors. I offered them a warm smile to try and keep their spirits up. "I'll have this unlocked in a moment for you," I said. Right before the distinct sound of rifle fire.

"Get 'em in there Corporal!" Wheeler yelled over the combat din. I crouched down and motioned for the doctors to do the same. I looked anxiously at my omni-tool, offering a benediction to whatever divine being may be listening. Just let this damn door open already…

I gave out a curt laugh as my omni-tool dinged and the lock turned green. I motioned for the doctors to get inside while I stood over them to provide a human shield. As soon as they entered the building, I felt a hard knock to the back of my head, and everything went dark.

* * *

**Footnote: This is a rewrite of the original posting for chapter one. It is still short compared to the rest of the story, but it was intended to be that way.

Please rate/review if you have a moment. I'm looking for honest feedback!


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up is so hard to do

**A/N: Under 1,500 words is no way to write your own death XD

A big 'Thank you!' to everyone who has offered up feedback! I've taken it to heart and I hope it shows. Please let me know if the tense or style seems a bit "off."

I had originally started writing everything from the first-person POV but I'm shifting over to a third-person narrative centered on the OC. Bearing that in mind, it should help the first few paragraphs make more sense.

A big 'thank you!' and shout-out to OnkelJo for your immeasurable help on editing!

Enjoy the new content!

**Disclaimer: All characters property of the Mass Effect franchise and it's parent organization(s)**

* * *

"...Not the only one hearing voices, I'm not the only one hearing things!" a floating male voice cries out. The voice grows louder with each word and ends with a laugh bordering on insane. "Hush, Manuel!" a feminine voice comes in. _Is this what death is? Listening to voices in the darkness?_ my mind questioned. _Wait..I can think, so I can't be dead..._

"Must you do that right now, Corporal?" Doctor Warren, the head of the archeology team asks. Jim pauses the recording on his omni-tool, powering it down as the woman shoots him glare, the look mostly lost in the dim lighting. Her close-cropped hair does add some severity to the look, reminding him of his drill sergeant in basic training.

Doctor Manuel Cayce's eyes dart around the room as he wrings his hands. His shoulders hunch forward as he sneaks another glance through the blinds of the window. He closes the material quickly, dousing the room in relative darkness as his voice frantically resounds throughout the small confines of the habitation block they're hiding in. "Death flies on swift wings through a valley of corpses, bringing with it no-"

"Hush, Manuel!" Dr. Warren hisses to her assistant, shifting her gaze off Jim.

The corporal groans and puts down his omni-tool, rubbing his head. "How long was I out for again, Dr. Warren?"

The good doctor steps closer to check on the lump on the back of his head. "About twenty minutes or so. You honestly don't remember? You might have a concuss-"

"Scales walking amongst electronic demons, screams across our minds, death and decay assaulting our-"

" _Enough_!" Dr. Warren yells. She sighs heavily and wraps her disturbed colleague into a hug. "I'm sorry, Manuel, my temper got the best of me," she whispers into his ear. "I'm scared too, old friend. Please just lay down and relax. It'll be over soon."

Jim waits silently for several minutes until Manuel has calmed down enough to actually lay down. "Is he always like this?" he asks, motioning to Manuel.

"Stress can do strange things, especially to an intelligent yet fragile mind."

Jim nods his head absently and whispers, "Don't I know it..."

"Know what?" Dr. Warren turns to Jim, exhaustion showing in every movement.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud" he lies. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I honestly didn't think I'd see any combat... This was supposed to be a routine guard duty assignment..."

"But… you serve in the armed forces. Aren't you _supposed_ to expect attacks?" she asks, a puzzled look on her face.

"They train you but, 'no plan survives contact with the enemy.'" He chuckles at the ancient saying. "I'm just a reservist doctor. I was supposed to be heading back to Luna Dome Seven in another month to finish college. This was just supposed to observation..." He leans into the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well... things change." She motions to his omni-tool again. "Do you _really_ have to do that recording right now?"

Jim sighs and stares blankly at the floor. "Best to do it while it's still fresh… especially since we're locked in here. I doubt me going out there would do much good, except to draw their attention here, most likely dooming you bo-" he cuts himself off and hangs his head. "Sorry Doc, not trying to be cruel… just trying to be realistic."

She places a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Just... please, do the report later. I've almost got Manuel calmed down." She stands back up to check on her assistant, realizing he's pacing the hab again. "Manuel, why don't you lay down again and try to rest?"

Dr. Cayce shakes his head sharply. "No! The prophet will return and death shall follow him to cleanse the locusts from this planet! From EVERY PLANET!"

"Shut him up!" Jim hisses out, his eyes growing wide. "I hear weapons fire out there!" He stands and tip-toes to the door, pressing him ear to the door.

He hears muffled voices, unable to make out the words. His nostrils flare, breathing rapidly as his eyelids close. He catches his breath, only to be greeted with silence. He lets it out and turns to the doctors. "I think they've mov-"

A loud screeching noise cuts him off, followed by weapons fire right outside the prefabricated habitation block. He motions for them to get down as he dives for the floor, grabbing his rifle. He unfolds it and crawls deeper into the hab. He breathes sharply, in and out, before taking a shuddering breath in as he hears the door to the other hab open. His finger slides to the trigger, shaking slightly with anticipation. He hears movement on the other side, rooting through supplies and weapons that must have been left behind. He curses himself for not thinking to cut through the wall with his omni-tool and weld it shut after.

"That door's security lock is engaged..." a familiar female voice, sounding much closer, intrudes on his thoughts. He listens intently as the sound of boots coming up the short ramp remind him unknown entities are outside. He shoulders the rifle clumsily, nearly dropping the weapon in the near darkness. His lip quivers as he struggles to control his breathing. His aim on the doorway wavers, his fingers fumbling for the trigger guard as his chest heaves.

The door slides open and he unleashes a wide burst, skirting the shields of an armored foe. "Who are you!?" he yells out as he releases a second burst through the vacant doorway.

A flash of armor ducks back out of the building and a female voice yells back "Cease fire! Alliance soldiers! We're here to help."

 _Thank you!_ He sighs softly, groping for the safety. He forces himself to his feet and shuffles towards the door. He swallows, wetting his dry throat as he holds his weapon above his bowed head. "Coming out!" he calls, his voice cracking. He slowly places his foot in the doorway, maneuvering himself to stand before three Alliance soldiers. The middle figure levels her shotgun, motioning to another woman on her left. The pink-clad soldier moves forward, securing Jim's weapon. The other two breeze past him and into the habitation unit. _Phoenix class armor...is that..?_ The pink-clad woman stops searching him and holsters her weapon, her brown eyes narrowing in recognition. "Jim?" She squints, removing her helmet, and placing a hand on his dirt-covered shoulder. "Holy shit," she laughs, "you're alive!" Ashley Williams pulls him into a hug, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow! Watch the head..." he complains while Ashley moves back, a smile on her face and what looks like... _are those tears?_ He claps a hand on her shoulder, offering her a smile, while his left hand rubs his lump. "Carson shoved me in here after knocking me out. I've only been awake a few minutes with what feels like a planetary headache..." he gripes. He looks back, into the hab to take in the two figures clad in Onyx armor speaking to the doctors.

She smiles and wipes the edges of her eyes before standing up, offering her hand down to Jim. She pulls him up into another hug, whispering into his ear "I'm just glad you're alive buddy." She pulls back from him and frowns, lifting her helmet. "Wait, where's yours?"

He grins sheepishly and motions to the ground. "Somewhere. Had an itch I needed to scratch and it was in the way."

"...there is no escape? No hope? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one left!"

"Quiet-," Jim starts to groan out before another voice overrides his.

"Say goodnight, Manuel."

"You cannot silence the truth! His voice must be heard-" The two marines duck back into the hab, concern stitched across their faces. They catch a glimpse of the disturbed scientist hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. His body goes limp, limbs spreading across the decking. The slow rise and fall of his chest are the only evidence that his neck didn't snap on the way down.

"Holy crap! She actually decked him!" Jim whispers out as he looks to Ashley. They share a surprised look as the others keep talking. "Who the heck are these people anyway?" Jim asks as he motions to the other soldiers.

Ashley motions to the woman. "Lieutenant Commander Shepard," she motions to the man to the Commander's right, "and Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Both of the SSV Normandy. They caught part of our distress signal before the comms went down. I'm escorting them through the colony." She hangs her head before continuing. "They saved my ass... and I couldn't even save my own squad."

Jim places a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "No. Ash, don't think like that. We're getting out of here. All of us. Nothing could have prepared any of us for an attack out of nowhere from...from...from whatever the hell those things were."

"I think they're Geth, Jim..." she whispers, eliciting a gasp from her friend.

"Chief, get us to the spaceport." Shepard calls over her shoulder before Jim can reply. He drops his hand hearing the clear tone of command in the woman's voice. She turns to address Jim. "You fit to move, soldier?"

Ashley nods affirmatively, donning her helmet as she turns away. She shoulders her weapon, surveying the area before the group can move out. Jim looks at Shepard, his eyes drawn to a scar running from her right cheekbone, towards her lips, and ending at the edge of her chin. _Why does her name sound so familiar? Heck, she even looks familiar._ He clears his throat, realizing he's staring, and offers her a sharp salute. "Corporal James L. Matthews. Second Frontier Division, Bravo Company, Platoon 212, Char- Charlie Squad," his voice hitches a little, his posture slumping as recent events come back to the foreground of his mind.

The commander walks up to Jim as he speaks, offering a gloved hand. Her hazel eyes meet his gaze, her lips splitting into a friendly smile as her proffered hand is finally met with his own. "At ease Matthews," she replies softly. "You and Williams are still with us. That's something to be proud of." She pats his shoulder then gives it a brief jab. He moves with the light hit, offering an affirmative nod. "Now, how about you fill us in on what you've seen so far?"

"Commander, is this really the time?" Lt. Alenko asks. _That was his name wasn't it?_

"We can walk and talk. There's a lot of ground to cover."

Jim proceeds to give Shepard the quick version of his time on Eden Prime. Attending college as a member of the Alliance Reserve Officers' Training Corps. Had an idea for a psychological survey study, but it involved a tour of duty with an Alliance unit serving on remote colonies. Assigned to the 212 to gather observational data. Geth attacked with their flying squid. All hell broke loose.

"Hostiles!" The lieutenant calls out as he flares. A trooper lifts into the air, taking a moment to adjust its aim, opens fire on Williams' position from above. Jim pulls out his rifle, tracking the airborne foe only to be shoved roughly into the dirt.

"Get down!" Shepard's yell catches up to Jim's ears as she lobs her biotic attack over their cover. He pokes his head back up in time to see the trooper slam into a wall.

 _Whoa! Remind me not to piss her off...Didn't know she was a biotic! How do you even tell biotics from normals?_ Jim pops up from cover, spitting rounds from his rifle to cover Shepard's advance. She pulls out her shotgun while moving, downing a trooper as it fires on Jim's position.

"Keep up the pressure, _part time_!" Ashley yells as she slips into cover next to him. "Are you even hitting anything?"

He shifts to the right, punching a hole through a mech's torso. "Ha! Did you see that, Gunny!?" He boasts, falling into a combat rhythm with Shepard's team. _Well, it helps that Ash and I have trained together_ , he thinks as he slips back into cover, exchanging his Lancer for his Kessler pistol.

They both duck into cover as return fire intensifies. He looks at Ashley, a scowl plastered across her features. _Oh man is she pissed…_ She leans in, voice hoarse. "It helps if you shoot the target, and not their cover." She smirks as his exuberance fades into a crest-fallen look.

Shepard leans over their cover, failing to hide a smirk. "Are you two taking a coffee break back there?"

"Uh, no ma'am!" Ashley leaps back to her feet.

Shepard shakes her head and order Alenko to take point, Ashley falling into rear guard. "Come on... _part time_." Shepard smirks as she offers her hand. She pulls Jim up from the ground. "What's with that nickname anyway?"

"That's just her wonderful way of reminding me I'm only a reservist and not a 'real soldier' as the lieutenant would say." Jim scoffs, making air quotes with his hands.

"Why even choose the reserves? Sounds more like you'd rather be a civilian." Shepard tosses him a side-long glance.

"I'm finishing a bachelor's degree in psychology, which the Alliance military is mostly paying. I wanted to work with military contractors but I knew I'd need some experience. I'm writing the outline for my master's thesis and was able to get assigned out here to start gathering data for it." He smiles warmly as he begins to explain the technology involved in gathering useful scientific data, sidetracking into a discussion about the latest omni-tool model before Shepard cuts him off.

"That's a little over my head," she chuckles. "You can keep Alenko occupied with the tech talk."

"Commander, I think we have more survivors in here!"

"Roger that, Alenko." She looks to the young corporal next to her. "See if you can grab his attention with those 'skills' of yours."

Jim walks slowly behind her, trying to make sure he doesn't bump into her. He holsters his sidearm and brings up his omni-tool as Alenko informs them about the life-signs he detected when he scanned the building. Jim launches his decryption program and looks around idly.

"Hell, I could've done that..." He looks over to catch the lieutenant mumbling.

Jim shoots him an annoyed look. "I never claimed I could hack an Alliance database, only that I got the doctors into the hab..."

"Let's hope you're a better tech than you are a marksman," Ashley snorts from behind him.

"Alright, enough chatter... Keep your eyes and ears open. More enemies could be around," Shepard stops them before they can continue. The door slides open, eliciting a yelp from Jim. Something cold presses to his temple as a rough arm encircles him.

"Stay back! Who are you people? What are those things? What the hell is going on?!" A male voice yells past Jim's ear. He flinches as the man's volume increases.

"Shit, Cole, they're Alliance. Can't you tell a human from a mech?"

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you, Cole." Shepard retorts, her weapon still in its holster. She takes a sharp breath and shows her open hands. _Am I seeing things or does she look a little blue?_ "You'll want to release my squad member before you do something else stupid." _Yup, she's flaring..._

The pressure releases from Jim and he slowly moves away from the colonists. He rubs his neck, temple, and lump before chuckling nervously. "If you wanted a date, all you had to was ask..."

He can hear the collective sighs from the squad, and he's pretty sure Ashley was just rolling her eyes. Alenko takes Jim aside while Shepard calms the colonists down.

"Look, I know you're trying to fit in while dealing with everything that's happened," he starts in. "But dial it back a bit Corporal. That's an order, since you don't seem to be getting the hint." He offers Jim a smile to soften the blow. "You don't have to impress anyone." He gives Jim's shoulder a friend clap.

"Yes sir, sorry LT," he apologizes while snapping a quick salute.

"Hey, at ease. I get it, the Commander gets it, and so does Williams. You're a tech specialist in the reserves, you weren't expecting combat action." He leans in conspiratorially "As much as she won't admit it, Williams seems glad you're coming out the other side of this with her." He offers another friendly smile while patting Jim's shoulder.

The other man nods as a small scuffle breaks out. Cole holds up his hands, Shepard's hold him close as she hisses out "Don't you ever threaten the ones who are trying to protect your sorry hides!"

She shoves him back into the group, pointing into the building. "Get back into hiding before they decide to come back here," she growls.

"Glad she's in our corner," Ashley whispers.

"Me too, Gunny..."

Shepard waits while Cole grabs something from inside the shed and hands it to her. She nods appreciatively, stowing the pistol in her kit and motions for the group to move out.

They walk over to staging area, spreading out to check the bodies for any signs of life. "Commander... Nihlus." The lieutenant calls out as he stops dead in his tracks.

"Uh... what's a Nihlus?"

"Not a what... a who," Shepard replies, sadness hanging in her voice. She moves over to the corpse, bending down to check for vitals. She lets out a sigh as she shakes her head, reaching out a hand to close the turian's eyes.

"He's a Spectre. He was with us on the Norm-" Alenko starts to explain before a crate falling over interrupts him. In a moment, their weapons are in their hands.

"Don't shoot! I'm human!" a voice calls out.

"You can come out now, we're the good guys. Alenko, Matthews. Search the area for any supplies or any other survivors." Shepard orders.

And then it finally hits him; this is _the_ Commander Shepard, hero of Elysium! The woman who lead the counter-attack against the batarians during the 'Blitz. The one woman wrecking crew who galvanized the population into holding their ground, only to charge after the fleeing slavers! Holy crap!...I've got to get her autograph.

"Hey, reality to Matthews..." Alenko tosses a piece of debris at Jim's Onyx armor. "Lights are on but—ah, there he is." He smiles as the other man stirs.

"Yeah, sorry Lieutenant.. I uh... just realized who the Commander is. I thought she was...taller," he chuckles with the lieutenant.

"You can daydream later. We've got some debris to check through."

The two men root around the mostly empty crates, finding nothing of use during their search. Jim looks over at Alenko, shrugging while he motions to the mess. "This a waste of time. You can't tell me this is the best thing we can be doing right now."

The lieutenant sighs, pinching the bridge is his nose. "Those were our orders from a superior. We follow them." He looks at Jim from under his hand. "You sure you're in college? Most folks who've gone there are smart enough to follow instructions. Or did you hit your head again since we found you?"

Jim ignores the barb and rejoins the rest of the team as Shepard receives a small box of grenades from the dock worker. _Ashley looks pissed...Wonder what we missed..._

"Alright ladies," Shepard smirks at the two men "let's move out! We've got a turian to catch up with!"

"She always this uh..." Jim makes a motion of moving to and fro as he gripes to Alenko.

The other man only chuckles as he walks over to the tram, watching the two women wrestle with the controls. They meet up with Shepard just as she slams her fist into the command console, cracking the casing. The two men sigh in unison, sharing a laugh as they look at one another.

"Not it."

"Not- ahh crap... You'd just pull rank on me anyway." A chuckle accompanies his hasty attempt to override the controls and slave it to his omni-tool. "There we go."

They ride along in relative silence, all of them watching for potential ambush. The tram slows as it comes to up to what looks like the end of the line. Shepard hops off the tram, taking point with her shotgun. She stops, frowning as she toes a bundle with her boot. The strip of canvas slides to the plating, revealing- "That's not good." Ashley's voice cuts in.

"Kaidan, with me! You two take the other side." Shepard barks out as she charges up the ramp.

"Back to work..." Jim sighs. He pulls out his pistol, following hot on Ashley's heels. They slip into cover as he notices a bomb at their feet. He squats down, opening up his omni-tool and setting down his Kessler as he sets to work scanning the bomb. He yelps as his shoulder feels like he's been clipped by a truck. His hand comes away bloody, eliciting a wince as he notices his shields charging back up. "You don't happen to have a spare helmet Ashley? I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity to wear pink!"

"Not a chance, _part time_! Any chance you could talk less and finish with that bomb?" she nudges Jim with her knee while providing cover fire.

"Maybe nudging me while I'm trying to defuse this thing isn't the smartest idea!" he gripes. He frowns, seeing an easier way to complete the task. He presses a few keys to activate the cutting tool, removing a section of the outer casing. He ducks low, several rounds whizzing over his head as he tries to stay out the line of fire. His fingers probe into the guts of the bomb, guiding his reach from his scan results. He smiles as he grasps his target, yanking the detonator out. "Clear!" he calls out, tossing the cap at a geth trying to flank him. He brings up his pistol, firing rapidly into the trooper until his gun overheats. Ashley whips around, finishing off the platform before turning back to the targets suppressing the other team. He drops his pistol, electing for tech mines instead. He tosses an overload mine, landing it just behind the geth. He watches the shields shatter as Ashley's fire burst tears through it's armor. "You're clear Commander!"

He and Ashley take point, providing cover for the other pair to advance to the final charge. They stop at the top of the stairs, overlooking part of the shipping dock. "I think we're clear," Ashley calls back.

"Good work. Kaidan's almost done; let's move up and secure the docking area. You two head left, we'll go right. Meet back in the center." Shepard ordered.

They all stop as they take in the sight greeting them when they reach the base of the stairs. A large swath of steaming, scorched ground sits in front of them just beyond the dock. The stench of burnt flesh assails their nostrils, causing them to gag as they engage their helmet filters. Jim rushes forward, hunching over as soon as he gets to a large container. The contents of his stomach spew across the deck as he heaves, the smell completely overtaking his senses. A comforting hand glides along his spine before a soft semi-mechanical voice greets his ears. _I would give my left arm for my helmet filters right now..._

"Sshhh... let it out buddy." Ashley squats down next to him while continuing to rub his back. He can hear voices beyond but can't make out any words. He chokes down some bile, fighting the urge to dry heave. He waves back to Ashley after a few moments, breathing slowly through his mouth to keep the stink from sending his stomach into somersaults again. They slowly rise, linking back up with the two marines on the way back from their search of the dock.

Jim taps his wrist to bring up his omni-tool, checking communications frequencies. A smile splits across his features as he locates several channels. "Jamming seems to have stopped. Communications should be back online."

"Good work everyone. Alenko, secure the site, I'll contact the Normandy." Shepard orders, turning away and opening a new comm channel.

Jim lowers his 'tool as he looks at what appears to be a tall skinny communications tower. _So that's the beacon... this thing's over 50,000 years old!_ "Just think of the secrets this thing holds..." he murmurs as he walks closer, trying to scan it with his omni-tool. He frowns as the scanner displays an error message.

"..Actual working Prothean technology!" he hears the lieutenant, clearly in awe, next to him.

He tunes the others out as he reconfigures the scanner and moves closer. _Materials must be foreign... no wonder I can't get a proper reading. It's almost like it's not there, but my eyes are telling me something different._ He wanders closer, feeling drawn to it. Each step feels lighter, making it simple to approach. He modifies the scan parameters, narrowing the distance to a three meter semi-circle. His field of vision fills with a green glow, causing his eyes to lift from his 'tool. His eyes go wide with horror as he tries to back away but realizes he's being pulled closer. He feels an arm grip him tightly, moving him from side to side, until he's tossed away, the pulling sensation disappearing.

 _What the hell just happened?_ He rises up to his knees, fighting to stay balanced. Ashley helps him to his feet as Alenko yells out. Jim's eyes go wide with fear as he realizes Shepard changed places with him; _he_ activated it and _she_ moved him out of harm's way. This is all my fault...I have to do something! "Shepard!" he calls out before trying to rush forward.

The marines hold him back, trying to reason with him as they watch Shepard rise in the air, shaking uncontrollably. "Don't touch her! It's too dangerous!" They watch in horror as her body twitches, her head snapping left and right with inhuman speed for several moments before she collapses. Shrapnel flies in every direction as the beacon explodes, showering them in the foreign materials.

Alenko shifts into comman role, ordering Jim to check her vitals, and Ashley to carry their commander to the pickup site. Alenko radios his ship, calling the vessel into the docking area, and informing them of what just happened.

 _What did happen anyway?_ Jim shakes his head as his medical scanner runs. _What have I done? I've seen two COs die today! This is crazy!_ The omni-tool pings, displaying its results. "She's alive, but her body is in shock." He turns to Alenko to provide a sitrep. "We have to get her to the ship. Now," he growls out, his features plainly displaying fear and guilt.

The lieutenant turns to Matthews, his face sculpted into a scowl as he replies with a hard, commanding tone. "The Normandy is on it's way. Gather up what you can Corporal. We're leaving as soon as we're aboard."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the revised chapter. I wasn't happy with the flow in a few places. Next chapter should be a final draft instead of "mostly final" draft.

Comment, rate, and review please. Always looking for feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Normandy

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the feedback, follows/faves, and reviews! I'm going to make a few minor tweaks to canon moving forward.

**Disclaimer: All characters property of the Mass Effect franchise and it's parent organization(s)**

* * *

 _Wow! That ship has some beautiful curves to it! Never seen an Alliance ship that didn't look like a flying brick._ Jim swallows only to realize his mouth is hanging open. He looks over Shepard's still form. _There has to be something we can do…_ A hand drops to his shoulder, startling him. "Move back, I think I can lift her safely." Jim nods as he stands to join Ashley, taking a container from the ground next to her. The last members of the 212 jog up the _Normandy_ 's cargo ramp.

Lt. Alenko breathes out sharply, a biotic corona engulfing his body as he levitates Shepard. He walks slowly up the ramp, the commander moving before him. Sweat begins to show on his brow as he maneuvers his patient to a stretcher. He gingerly lowers her form before the crewmen run the commander to the elevator. Alenko takes several deep breaths, leaning against the wall as the ramp locks into flight position. The two marines secure the appropriated containers for flight.

"A-ten-hut!" Alenko barks, jumping into a stiff salute. Williams and Matthews quickly follow the lieutenant's example as they see the ship's captain approaching them. Captain Anderson snaps a brief salute to the group, letting them fall into parade rest. His nearly two meter tall frame stops before them and asks for a sit-rep. His voice seems fatherly, if with a touch of gravel to it.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Platoon 212, assigned to Eden Prime."

"Corporal James Matthews, also of the 212. Sir," Jim follows up Ashley's report.

The captain waves a hand to the two marines. "At ease, marines. What happened down there, Alenko?" he asks, turning to the most senior officer present.

"Geth, sir. Their weapons tore through Jenkins' shields in seconds, phasic rounds apparently; we should look into that later, though, his armor should have easily stopped those. I've sent the location to Joker so we can retrieve his body for proper service. We met up with Williams shortly after, who..." The man continues his report while Jim tunes out. _Both units nearly destroyed...hopefully there's some survivors still hiding down there. Wait, why aren't we looking for them?_ He frowns as he looks up, opening his mouth to ask. The captain stalls Jim with a raised hand before speaking. _It's like the man is psychic_ , Jim muses.

"We'll retrieve Jenkins, but we're needed on the Citadel. The Council will want to know what happened to the beacon we were supposed to bring back. I've already let the Fifth Fleet know that there was an attack here. Admiral Hackett is sending a detachment to mop up and escort out any survivors they find. In the meantime, I'll need your after-action reports as soon as you can get them. Dismissed." _He's definitely a no-nonsense kind of person. Friendly though, for the most part._

Jim winces, letting out a hiss of pain escape as Ashley's hand claps his injured shoulder. _Right, almost forgot about that..._ "Come on _part time_ , let's get you patched up." She slides her arm around him as she escorts him to the elevator. The lieutenant joins them, offering to show them around the ship.

The CMO sighs as they walk into the medbay. "I'm a little occupied with the commander right now. How serious is it?" the gray-haired woman asks without looking up.

"Just need some medi-gel for the ground team Doctor Chakwas. I can handle it." Alenko walks over to the dispenser, directing Jim to sit. He removes the pauldron with a hydraulic hiss as the clamps open, applying a solvent to the battle sealant the armor had administered. Jim winces a little as the solvent boils the seal away, exposing his wound to the air. Alenko applies the medi-gel before sliding the pauldron back into place. "There, you should be fit again in a few hours." Jim nods his thanks to the lieutenant. Alenko proceeds to check for any additional wounds, ignoring Jim's bump. Satisfied the ground team is intact, he offers to give them the tour.

They briefly walk the ship, Alenko pointing out anything of note before escorting them back down to the cargo bay. Alenko watches the remaining members of the marine detachment walking the deck. He offers the three crewmen a nod, letting a sigh escape as he sits down in front of the lockers. "Take whichever locker you'd like to stow your gear in. I'll make sure it gets tagged for your next duty station." He absently points to two open lockers on the end of the row.

The two marines nod, moving to the end and stripping off their armor. They chat in low voices, Ashley helping Jim to remove his armor, and he returns the favor. Standing in a pair of borrowed uniforms provided by Alenko, they move towards the other side of the bay, Ashley's brown eyes growing wide as she spots the fresh piece of artillery sharing the cargo bay.

"Is that... that's an M35 Mako!" she gasps, rushing over to the tank. She runs her bare hand along the stark lines of the new vehicle. "This thing makes the Grizzly look like a pet hamster by comparison," she whispers while walking around the vehicle, drinking in every detail. Her eyes are as wide as quarters, focusing on nothing but the Mako until she bumps into Jim.

"You've been staring for nigh on ten minutes," he chuckles. "I don't suppose you know any of the specs on- wait, no. I'm _sure_ you have them memorized," he laughs as she swats his bad shoulder, causing him to wince.

"That didn't hurt, you me I need to see this thing for myself!" _She sounds as giddy as a schoolgirl. I'll need to remind "Miss Tough Marine" of this soft side later. Completely worth any future pain to see her expression._ He smirks as she scrambles through the hatch. _Hmmm, never noticed how nice her shape is...Hey, focus slick! Get in there before-_ "You joining me or just gawking at the view?" She gives him a cross look over her shoulder as he sheepishly rubs his neck while looking away. _Oh man, so busted…_ He crawls into the space to check out the tech firsthand.

Alenko watches the two climb into the Mako before turning back to the duty of emptying Jenkins' effects. He separates the equipment to return to the Alliance and places the personal items into a box for the family. He tops the box with Richard's placard before sealing it. He begins the process of removing his own armor, making a mental note to drop the box off with Anderson. After pulling on his own uniform, he realizes he hasn't seen Williams or Matthews since they climbed into the Mako. He frowns as he walks toward the hatch, only to meet them crawling out. His frown deepens as he points to Williams' head. "Your bun Chief, it's askew," he says with narrowed eyes.

She smiles while fixing it. "Have you been inside that thing LT? It's tighter than a Grizzly, and a heck of a lot less comfortable. But that armor and the cannon," She whistles her appreciation, Jim snorts in reply.

Alenko brings up his omni-tool, flagging a file to send to Jim. "Here's a form for logging your injury with your after-action report. Make sure to include it when you send it to Anderson." _The man sounds as dry as burnt toast. What's eating him? It's not like he's the one who put Shepard into a coma and destroyed an artifact..._

Jim let's out a resigned sigh as pulls up his omni-tool, verifying the file as the lieutenant walks away. He dejectedly turns back to his friend. "Mind giving me a hand filling out the report in the mess hall?"

"You don't know how to fill out an AAR…? I would've think you needed to fill out something similar for that business class you told me about." She appraises him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah… but I more so meant 'how do I fill out an injury report' since I've never been shot before."

Jim sits to Ashley's left, letting her take the lead in explaining the injury report. _It seems simple enough, fairly straight-forward._ Silence falls over the mess as they tap away at their omni-tool haptic interfaces. Ashley stands and stretches, drawing Jim's attention from his report.

"I'm going to check in on the commander. I'll bring you some joe on the way back."

Jim groans a little, thinking about the toxic sludge that passes for coffee. He shakes his head and goes back to tapping out his AAR for Captain Anderson. He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder. He turns to see a steaming mug of coffee near him. "Don't sneak up on a guy Ash…"

"Who knew paperwork could keep you so engrossed," she smirks. "I'll keep that in mind." She winks as she sits across from him. She blows on her mug as Jim sends his reports in. "You know it's not your fault right?" She stares at him intently, waiting for a reaction.

He looks up, hissing as he burns his mouth. He meets her gaze with a deadpan expression, letting the pause stretch on. He caves and breaks the silence first, "I'm the one who set off-"

She slams her mug down, splashing liquid across the table. "Damnit Jim, you're an engineer not a prothean expert! Stop blaming yourself for something _**none of us**_ were equipped to address!" Her expression softens a little, but she retains an edge to her voice. "I could've set it off just as much as you. Even Alenko, Shepard, or another crewmen could've set it off. We just don't know enough, and surely not enough for anyone to be assigning blame. The ground team made it back alive, and the commander is going to be fine. It's just a matter of time until she wakes up." Several minutes of awkward silence follow their conversation until Captain Anderson calls them both into his office abutting the mess.

"Please, have a seat. I've looked over your reports and for the time being, I'd like the two of you aboard the _Normandy_. Williams, you'll be taking the vacancy in the marine detachment. Matthews, you can assist Engineer Adams and Joker as needed. We'll discuss your options after we've made our report to the Council." He sits back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

"The Citadel, sir? Why are we heading there rather than an Alliance base?" Jim inquires.

"The Council sent along Nihlus to ensure the delivery of the prothean beacon that we unearthed. Unfortunately, since the beacon was destroyed, I believe the Council, or at least our ambassador, will want to hear your first-hand accounts. We've reported our findings to Alliance command and they'll be sending a team to Eden Prime to follow up. Did either of you leave behind any effects?"

The marines shake their heads, Jim piping up first. "No sir, just clothing."

"Very well, then. Williams, I'd like to speak with the Corporal for a moment. Speak with Deck Chief Henderson if either of you need supplies. He'll be able to requisition them for you."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get to work on the ground team's weapons in the meantime." Ashley stands, offering a salute before leaving the room.

Anderson sighs as he leans forward. "Let me be frank, Matthews. I've looked over your file, and I'm not sure you'll be reassigned to another colony. You may have to postpone that portion of your study. You are coming up on the end of your program as it is. I'm sure you have coursework you need to finish for graduation, correct?"

Jim swallows, offering a nod to the officer. "Yes sir, but if possible I'd like to request another colonial assignment. This paper is part of a thesis for a master's program I'm applying for. It's essential to obtain some field information before I can enroll."

The captain straightens up, his voice shifting to a fatherly tone and losing the edge of command. "If that's what you want, then I can put in the request after we make our report. Until then, you have liberty on-station. Let me know if you change your mind."

Jim nods his head, thanking the man once again before he decides to check on the commander. The doctor looks up from her desk as he walks in, offering him a polite smile. "How's your patient, doctor?"

"She's fine aside from a few bruises and being unconscious," the doctor replies in a slight British accent. "For now, all I can do is monitor her and wait." They look at each other, an uncomfortable silence growing between them. "Dr. Karin Chakwas," she declares, giving Jim an expectant look.

He grins sheepishly while rubbing his head. He winces as he brushes the lump. "Sorry ma'am. Corporal James Matthews, formerly of the 212."

Chakwas frowns as she approaches him. "Sit down over there," she directs him to an open bed, a hint of command in her voice. She examines his head, probing gently. "You came in with Alenko earlier if I'm not mistaken. What were you injuries?"

He lifts a hand, guiding her to the lump at the rear of his skull just behind his occipital lobe. "Took a rifle butt to the head ground-side and a round to the shoulder. Dr. Warren thought I might have concussion. Alenko popped in to patch my shoulder." He shrugs, "Only injuries that I'm aware of."

"Hmmm, I'd agree with that assessment for now. Have you had any vision problems or difficulty maintaining concentration?"

"Nah, just get lost in my thoughts a few times. That's nothing new," he chuckles. "No problems with my eyes. Well... it was probably the activating beacon." The doctor pauses, shining a penlight in his eyes, motioning for him to continue. "My vision flooded with a green light right before Shepard threw me out of the way. She was caught in the beacon's pull, started convulsing, and then the beacon exploded. Come to think of it, the pieces had a green glow to them when they landed near me..."

"Do we have any of those pieces onboard? I'd like to examine them if possible."

He nods to the doctor, informing her that Alenko brought the larger pieces, most likely to present to the Council. They move several pieces up to the scanner with heavy gloves. They lay each piece inside to obtain a scan, exchanging them to build a database of the information. Chakwas lets him know that it will take some time for her to go over the scan results but in the mean time to restrict his actions to 'light duty.' He nods appreciatively, setting out to find Ashley.

####JM####

Jim rubs sleep from his eyes and looks over at Shepard's sleeping form, watching the rise and fall of her chest. He absently chews his thumbnail as he thinks _this is all my fault. If I hadn't been careless, she wouldn't be laying here._ He purses his lips in a frown. _Am I seeing things, or did she just shift?_ He watches several strands of red hair brush across her face as she turns her head. He squints as he watches her eyelids flutter, realizing she's regaining consciousness.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think she's waking up." he calls out, watching the woman stir. Shepard's hand covers her eyes, groaning as she tries to sit up. Jim moves towards the bed, cut off by the doctor. Chakwas grips her patient's shoulders, helping Shepard into a sitting position on the bed.

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?" She bends down, trying to look into Shepard's face. She backs off as the other woman scrunches it, hands moving to massage her temples as she faces the deck.

"Like the morning after shore leave..." she groans out, slowly opening her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think." The doctor gingerly reaches out, shining her penlight in Shepard's hazel eyes. "It's alright, I just need to check your reaction. Won't be but a moment."

"Yeah, that would be my fault," Jim pipes up as he moves into Shepard's field of vision. "I triggered some kind of proximity field when I was trying to scan it. You pushed me out of the way because I wasn't paying attention." He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't beat yourself up Matthews. You didn't know what would happen. It was a good idea." _She's starting to sound more like herself rather than someone with a hangover_ , Jim thinks with a smile. He tunes out as he considers the commander's words. _A compliment from a hero. Heh, never thought I'd see that happen outside of fantasy._ He looks up as Shepard's hand slowly waves across his line of sight.

"Normandy to Matthews. We were just asking you what happened and you spaced out. Can you give us the quick version?" The left edge of her lips curl upwards with the hint of a smile. Chakwas eyes him curiously, watching his movements.

Jim flushes a little, offering a quick nod. "Sure, sorry there. The beacon lifted you in the air and you seemed to be convulsing or shaking. After a few moments, it exploded. Some kind of system overload was our best guess. It tossed you and several pieces of the beacon all over the dock. You were out cold. Alenko radioed the ship, Williams and I carried what's left of the beacon, Alenko brought you aboard, and the good doctor here has been tending to you since."

"Thank you all for the assist." _Okay, she must be trying to make sure I'm not a wreck after everything that happened ground-side. Why can't I always be this rational?_ He gives her a polite nod, backing up and looking towards the medbay doors. Captain Anderson holds up a hand and shakes his head, indicating he wants to listen in on the conversation first.

"...my report. It may- Oh, Captain Anderson." _Too late._

Anderson walks past Jim, addressing the doctor. "How's our XO, doctor?" This is probably my cue to leave anyway. Jim turns with a nod as Chakwas motions to the door.

"How's the head Corporal?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine. Bit of a headache but not causing any trouble."

Chakwas nods to him. "Let me know if you have any more episodes or if your vision gives you any problems. A concussion is nothing to be taken lightly."

He smiles to the friendly medic, offering a polite excuse to grab some food in the mess. Alenko taps Jim with his elbow, motioning to the two trays he's holding. "Thought you might want some company."

Jim nods to the biotic, taking the offered tray as he notices Ashley waving to them from the table. The two men join her, abandoning any semblance of manners while tucking in to their food. "This an informal debrief lieutenant?" He chokes out between bites.

The biotic chuckles and pats his chest a few times as his chuckle turns into a gagging cough. He clears his throat, having moved the mass of food down. "I just thought the three of us could talk, off the record. We've all made our official reports to the Captain. I'm more interested in how you two are doing." He puts down his fork and shifts his gaze between Jim and Ashley. Warning bells went off in Jim's head. _A biotic not eating with food right in front of him? Something's up._ He pokes the contents of the tray with his fork. _Actually, jury's out on if this is even food. Being edible isn't a high priority, apparently._

Williams sighs and motions to herself and Jim next to her. "Fit for duty. Not sure what else there is to discuss, LT."

"Whoa, hold on. No reason to get hostile, Ash. He's just concerned about us," Jim pipes up. "The Captain reassigned us to the _Normandy_ , and the lieutenant here just wants to get to know us. He's only using Eden Prime as an icebreaker," he says while turning to face his friend.

Alenko offers a warm chuckle, complete with a smile. "He's not wrong. I'd like to know your strengths and weaknesses since we'll be working together. Whatever you're comfortable with sharing, Williams. Doesn't have to be your life story, but if we come across a spider it'd be helpful to know if you would be running the other way." He places his folded hands on the table, moving his tray to the side showing his complete undivided attention. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy knows a fair amount of psychological concepts. His body language is in perfect unison with what he's saying._

Ashley clears her throat, moving her head to the right to indicate Captain Anderson. All three of them get up swiftly, giving the Captain a sharp salute. He offers them another 'at ease' nod as he proceeds to his office. Before they can sit, they offer a salute to the commander as she steps out of the medbay, only to receive the same motion from her on approach. "Mind if I join you three? Being knocked out for half a day works up quite an appetite." She walks over to the mess station, pours some coffee, grabs a tray laden with combat-level rations, and briskly sits down next to Alenko. "So, what's going on?" she asks, shoveling food nonchalantly into her mouth.

The lieutenant clears his throat, looking visibly nervous. "Well, we're glad that you're okay, Commander. Should be good for the crew's morale to see you up and about again."

She nods, motioning to the two across from her. "I'm guessing you two already know you've been reassigned here?" She pauses to rapid-fire her question and take a long pull of coffee before returning to her meal.

Williams nods, taking the initiative while Jim seems to be at a loss for words. "Captain informed us during the debrief, Commander. I'd just like to say, it's an honor and I'm proud to be here… ma'am," she adds with an elbow into Jim's ribs.

"Uh yes, proud to be here sir. Err- Ma'am. Uh- Commander." He stammers out sheepishly. _Great first impression, hot-shot. Why don't you show her your juggling skills while you're at it? I'm sure no one will laugh as you chase your balls across the deck... great, self insults now..._

"At ease, guys. No need to be so stuffy when we're not in the field or in a formal setting." She pauses long enough to wash down- _Wait..when did she finish the ENTIRE tray?!_ Even Kaidan does a double take, coming to the same realization. "Just remember to relax, and I'm sure you're going to fit in just fine on the _Normandy_. I'll need you three ready to come with me when we reach the Citadel. Anderson wants the ground team to provide a first-hand report to the Ambassador." She stands up with her tray, motioning with her head to the recycling station. "Finish up and meet me in the CIC." She finishes with an inviting smile as she walks away.

Alenko breathes out heavily, tucking back into his tray and giving the two newcomers a wink. "Better finish that fast," he tells them between bites. _With two biotics around, I'm worried I won't even get halfway through a meal before they start eyeing my tray..._

* * *

**Footnote: As I mentioned for the 'original' upload of this chapter, I've been a little swamped at work. My apologies for the delays everyone. I'm hoping to start putting together a release schedule for future content in the coming weeks, ideally a chapter every other week.

If anyone is interested in becoming a beta for this story, or if you would like to suggest a chapter name, shoot me a PM. Until next time folks.


	4. Chapter 4

To all Followers and Readers:

My apologies for ghosting out; there's no excuse for that.

To explain what's been going on, it's easier to simply say my life blew up. Living situation became untenable as my job wasn't enough to support my partner and I while they were searching for a job. Stress of working a job I hated, for barely a sustainable wage, for stupid long hours (average of 12/day), just sucked the life out of me. We later moved to a more amicable position and I slowly resumed writing while my partner jumped into the career search with gusto.

That brings me to a decision I leave to you, regarding the future of this story. I can:

a) delete it and all associated comments to upload the rewrite "fresh,"

b) upload the "new" chapters that I've been rewriting and editing over the existing chapters, or

c) close the current story and upload the rewrite as it's own story.

There are pros and cons of each position, such as being able to look back and see the evolution of my writing (even if I'm the only one who does that). There's also the issue of the comments won't line up with the rewritten chapters.

You can see I'm in a bit of a pickle. That's why I've decided to solicit your input folks; I need an opinion outside of my own head.

I'll take your opinions until Andromeda releases worldwide (March 23rd) via Private Message.


End file.
